JosiePink64's TerminateHer
by JosiePink64
Summary: Parody of a Dick Figures episode. At a Halloween party, Pogoriki dresses up as a T-800 a.k.a. the Terminator, while Chikoriki meets a girl named Rika Furude who wants to became Chiko's new girlfriend, which made Sweet Lily jealous. Can Pogo fix this? Rated K for cartoon violence.


Hey! I'm back! Now let's begin. I watched Dick Figures and P.S. it the parody of a Halloween Special, so enjoy.

* * *

A JosiePink64 Production Presents

JosiePink64's Terminate-Her

The scene was black until it began to fade in. Then, we see a blue rabbit sunglasses; he's Pogoriki (from GoGoRiki). He was dressed like the Terminator. He was standing near a baby bear named Cub (from Happy Tree Friends).

"I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle." said Pogo.

"You forgot to say please, idiot." said Cub.

"Da da da da da!" Pogo said.

Then, he grabbed a gun and aimed it Cub's bike, making the baby gasp and ran off, screaming, as Pogo shot the bike. Meanwhile, everyone was having a great time at a Halloween Party. We see various cartoon characters, including Lifty, who was dressed as a ghost, Shifty, who was dressed as a vampire, Miku Hatsune, who was dressed in her Halloween Monster Party Night outfit, Toothy, who was dressed as Splendid the Super Squirrel, Giggles, who was dressed as a witch, Cuddles, who was dressed as a scarecrow, Rosariki, who was dressed as princess, Konata Izumi, who was dressed as a zombie, and Haruhi Suzumiya, who was dressed as a blue bunny girl. Then, we see Sora, in his Halloween Town Form, talking to Gakupo Kamui (from Vocaloid), in his samurai attire.

"Hey, Gaku-chan, what are you supposed to be?" Sora asked.

"I'm a samurai." said Gakupo. "Watch this."

Then, he sliced the table in half, making Sora stoked.

"Wow." said Sora.

Then, he turned to Handy, who was dressed as a mummy.

"And this guy makes a great zombie." Sora points at Handy.

"Hey, I'm a mummy." Handy glared at Sora, then grunts in frustration.

Then, we see Chikoriki, who was dressed as the Servant of Evil a.k.a. Len Kagamine, as Sweet Lily, who was dressed as the Daughter of Evil a.k.a. Rin Kagamine, came towards him.

"Hey, Chiko." Lily said as Chiko got her attention.

"Lily, is that you inside that dress?" Chiko asked.

"I'm the Daughter of Evil a.k.a. Rin Kagamine." said Lily. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Chiko said, sheepishly, as he sweatdropped. "You look beautiful, right?"

"I wore this for you!" Lily glared at Chiko.

"No no!" Chiko cried. "I- I really like it."

"Whatever. If you don't like it, just say so." Lily said.

Then, she splashed her punchon Chiko's face and ran away, crying.

"I need a drink." said Chiko.

Then, a cup flew into Chiko's face, curtacy of Lily. Suddenly, Pogoriki kicked the door open.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

He looked around for any girls until he saw Satoko Hojo, who is dressed as a nurse. So, he came to Satoko as she saw him.

"Oh my goodness. Are you like the Terminator or something?" Satoko asked.

"I'm a cyber-netic organism." said Pogo. "A living tissue of a metal exoskeleton."

Satoko let out her trademark laugh and said "You're scary and cute."

"I'm looking for Xion, a former Organization member." said Pogo.

"You can call me anything you want, bunny boy." she said as she let out her trademark laugh again.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Pogo pushed Satoko and walked off.

Chiko was sitting until he sees a girl named Rika Furude, dressed in an Organization uniform, as he whistled. Rika sat next to him and noticed what he's wearing.

"Hey, are you Len Kagamine?" Rika asked.

"The Servant of Evil." Chiko replied.

"Do you want a drink?" Rika shows Chiko the soda.

"Make it so." said Chiko.

Rika poured some soda into Chiko's cup as they both laughed.

"And who are you? For now 19th Century feminist, Susan B. Anthony?" Chiko asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Rika said. "You're totally... No just kidding. I'm a member from the Organization XIII."

Chiko dropped the cup by accident as Lily noticed and glared at the two.

"Look how long my dress is!" Rika said.

"Good grief." said Chiko.

Lily drank her soda. Then, we cut to Kim, wearing pink maid clothing, near a table with a plate full of cookies as Pogo came next to her.

"Who said you can eat my cookies?" Pogo glared at Kim.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Who's your daddy? What does he do?" Pogo asked.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm a cop, you idiot!" Pogo replied, angirly.

"Oh crud. Really?" Kim asked.

"The name's Pogoriki, Pogo for short." he introduced himself to her.

"Uh... I gotta go." Kim said.

Then, she ran off and called to her boyfriend, Chazz.

"Chazz, drop the cards!" Kim screamed.

Meanwhile, we cut to Chikoriki and Rika.

"You know? I love to go where no girl has gone before." said Rika.

"Wait, I'm not single." said Chiko.

"You are compared to me." said Rika.

Then, to Handy and Sweet Lily.

"Hey, Lily, do you think my hands stink?" Handy asked.

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled at Handy.

Handy grunted in frustrated. Lily noticed Pogo.

"I'm looking for Xion." Pogo asked Kairi, who was dressed as Bo Peep.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Xion?" Pogo asked Shelby a.k.a. slpytak, who was wearing a red dress.

"Get away from me." Shelby glared at Pogo.

"I'm looking for Xion." Pogo asked Flaky, who was dressed as fairy.

"Hey, Pogo." Lily said.

Pogo came to her.

"What?" Pogo asked.

"So, you're looking for Xion?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Xion." said Pogo.

"I can tell you where she is." said Lily.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!" Pogo screamed.

"She's right over there." Lily pointed at Rika.

Then, Chiko said to Rika "How about you and me go back to the holiday and uh..."

Pogo went "Da da da da da!" three times and came towards Rika while she was about to kiss Chiko.

"Are you Xion?" Pogo asked.

"What? Rika asked.

Just then, Pogo threw Rika off a window as glass break.

"You've been terminated." said Pogo.

"Why did you throw that girl out a window?" Chiko stared horrificly at Pogo.

Then, Pogo began to laugh evily.

"Her name wasn't Xion, it was Rika Furude!" Chiko cried.

Pogo kept laughing as he dropped a soda bottle. Meanwhile, we turn to Rika's corpse, who then rised up and transformed into non other than Organization No. XIV a.k.a. Xion. She had instantly summoned her keyblade in vengence. Then, the scene began to fade into black.

"I'll be back!" Pogo's voice said.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Bye.


End file.
